Origins
by Alilium
Summary: Un prequel relatant le destin de Cathy, une simple adolescente de la bordure skylienne, née sur Mindoir, enfant qui va connaître bien des défis. Ce récit ne s'attachera pas uniquement au personnage de Shepard, mais reprendra également alternativement l'histoire de bon nombre de ses équipiers, une certaine vision de leur passé vers une évolution dans le temps. Fic coopérative


_Un retour de ma part, avec un nouveau projet autour de Mass Effect, quelque chose de totalement différent de ce que j'ai bien pu faire jusqu'ici. Il ne s'agira pas d'un post ME3, ni même d'une histoire qui se déroulerait pendant l'un des trois jeux. Vous trouverez ici une sorte de prequel de la vie d'une Shepard collon, mais pas seulement. Ce récit va englober la plupart de la jeunesse d'une grande majorité de ses équipiers. Alternativement, d'un chapitre à un autre, vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de découvrir le cheminement de chacun. Par rapport aux faits qui ont été relatés dans les jeux, mais pas seulement. Cette interprétation n'a pas prétention à se vouloir fidèle, au contraire, des libertés seront peut-être prises occasionnellement. L'histoire s'étalera surement jusqu'au début de Mass Effect 1, quoique cela ne soit pas encore certain._

_En plus de cela, vous aurez votre mot à dire. En tant qu'à certaines occasions, il vous sera donné l'occasion d'émettre un choix ou une position, qui pourra impacter l'histoire. Ce qui se rapproche des décisions que vous prenez dans le jeu, vous pourrez ainsi vous approprier le récit._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre se montrera à la hauteur._

_Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, merci de me lire !_

* * *

**Livre 1 : Cathy**

**Chapitre 1 : Mindoir**

De fines particules de poussière volaient sous un halo de lumière, la pièce baignée par cette illumination matinale. Par-delà cette fenêtre, un simple paysage champêtre s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, au loin on pouvait apercevoir de vastes cultures, puis des tournesols. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, dégagé, sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon, la journée s'annonçait bien. Un lit mangeait la plupart de l'espace disponible dans cette petite chambre, dont les murs blancs reflétaient encore davantage les rayons du soleil. Une étagère se dressait au fond de la pièce, dans une petite alcôve où s'amoncelaient d'innombrables bouquins. Pas de bureau, mais une armoire à linge, qu'un miroir surplombait de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Les draps étaient défaits, un pan de couverture touchait le sol, et un oreiller portait encore la trace d'une tête appuyée. L'ensemble était plutôt calme, on entendait simplement le grésillement de la viande sur le feu. Celle-ci répandait une odeur alléchante, du bacon aurait-on juré, avec des œufs. Ce devait être l'heure du petit déjeuner. Le léger filet de fumer était arrivé jusque dans sa chambre, envahissant les lieux par la porte entrouverte. Bien que tentant pour nous autres, ce parfum n'était vraisemblable pas encore assez attirant pour la sortir de son lit. Elle, la jeune fille qui siégeait sur le rebord de sa couchette. Elle était obnubilée par un holo, qui défilait sous ses yeux, des écouteurs sur les oreilles pour mieux entendre, et se couper du monde.

Elle était parfaitement concentrée, et ne faisait pas grand cas des multiples interpellations de sa mère. Les avait-elle seulement entendues, ou attendait-elle bien simplement que celle-ci déboule sur son territoire ? Ses bras grelotaient légèrement sous la brise matinale, dans un même temps qu'elle remuait ses pieds nus. Des mèches de cheveux d'un châtain clair s'échappaient d'un chignon grossier, qui pendait dans son dos. Contrastant avec sa peau blanche, d'un teint hâlé, après toutes ces journées passées sous un soleil brulant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, à en juger par ces traits enfantins qu'elle avait encore. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu les bonnes petites joues de l'enfance, du moins pas tout à fait, celles-ci étaient bien roses et rondes. Les grands yeux bleus semblaient enfin vouloir se détacher de l'écran, qui jusque-là accaparait toute leur attention.

Le ton employé par sa génitrice se faisait à présent menaçant, à tel point que finalement il valait peut-être mieux rendre les armes et consentir à se rendre à table.

« À table! »

Entendit-elle enfin, alors qu'elle retirait les écouteurs de ses deux oreilles. Elle se contenta alors de se lever, pour lui lancer un juron méprisant la tête dans l'embrasure, avant de bien claquer la porte, façon de signifier son mécontentement. Non, elle ne comptait visiblement pas se joindre à eux ce matin-là. Lui parvinrent encore quelques grognements et contestations acerbes, largement étouffés par la porte close. Regagnant à présent son lit, la jeune fille n'y prêta plus aucune attention. Elle en profita pour refermer la fenêtre, la pièce avait déjà largement été aérée ce matin-là. Sa main glissa le long de sa table de nuit, à l'aveuglette, tâtant au hasard à la recherche d'un objet bien précis. Finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur quelque chose, un modèle réduit d'un des nombreux vaisseaux de l'Alliance. Elle en avait toute une collection, bon nombre étaient accrochés au plafond. De ceux de la guerre du premier contact, aux derniers modèles de l'année 2170, c'est-à-dire celle-ci même.

C'était une passion que nul ne comprenait dans sa famille, composée d'un père, une mère, un frère plus âgé et quelques autres oncles, tantes et cousins. Elle le fit voler tout autour d'elle, puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, qui émit quelques plaintes par un claquement sec.

Catherine-Elisabeth était son prénom au grand complet, la cadette, âgée de seize ans à présent, elle était née ici et y avait passé toute son existence. C'était une famille de fermiers, quoi de plus normal me direz-vous, sur une colonie agricole. Son père, John, avait ses propres terres, cultures, il y travaillait jour après jour, avec l'aide de son fils aîné. Sa mère, Hannah, restait au foyer, entretenait la maison, tout aussi bien que les liens avec le voisinage. Cathy ne faisait rien de tout cela, pas par manque de bonne volonté, mais parce que c'était préférable. Elle était différente, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Le verdict était tombé, alors qu'elle était encore bien jeune, une enfant biotique. Un fait connu chez les humains, les biotiques étaient loin d'être des personnes appréciées, bien loin de là. Ils étaient même craints. On les traitait bien souvent comme des parias, ils incarnaient pour certains, la déchéance pure de l'humanité. Bien des sottises étaient inventées à leur sujet, comme leur soi-disant faculté de lire dans les pensées etc…

La jeune fille ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Vivre sur Mindoir, une petite colonie de la travée de l'Attique, ne changeait absolument rien à la mentalité des gens. Comment était-ce arrivé, avait-elle été exposé à un gisement d'élément zéro (ou ézo) in-utero ? Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qui importait le plus, il fallait simplement faire avec. Et elle n'en avait pas moins été aimée pour autant. La seule alternative pour ces enfants-là, était en général l'Alliance, qui les accueillait à bras ouverts, offrant de véritables ponts d'ors aux familles. Ils avaient des programmes pour eux. Mais Hannah s'y était toujours fermement opposée, même si cela n'engageait à rien, elle se refusait à cette idée qu'un jour sa fille pourrait rejoindre leurs rangs. Elle avait pourtant reçu de multiples offres, le potentiel de Cathy en tant que biotique, semblait plus que prometteur. Elle avait toujours décliné les multiples invitations, malgré la colère de l'adolescente, qui elle avait à cœur d'exploiter ce talent particulier. Elle qui avait toujours eu pour ambition de faire carrière dans l'Alliance, un rêve de gosse. Petite, elle se voyait déjà à la tête de son propre vaisseau, elle avait toujours été fasciné par l'inconnu, l'aventure, toutes ces autres espèces dont la galaxie grouillait.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire changer d'avis. Hannah s'en était même félicité, quand peu de temps auparavant, ils avaient appris l'arrêt brutal du programme d'Adaptation et de Modération Biotique, ou plus exactement le projet de Conatix, pour un incident quelconque. Eux dont on avait également sollicité la présence de leur fille unique. Cela avait provoqué une relation conflictuelle entre Cathy et ses géniteurs. Ces multiples opportunités de quitter ce « trou pommé », comme elle disait, pour enfin vivre autre chose, et qui lui passaient sans cesse sous le nez. Elle comptait perpétuellement les jours qui la rapprochaient de la majorité. Cette pensée que la tenir ainsi près d'eux, pour la préserver, était absolument stupide. Forte tête, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour la protéger. Les rapports pouvaient certes parfois être brutaux entre eux, mais derrière tout cela, il y avait de l'affection et un réel désir de protection.

Deux ans, ça ne semblait pas être encore si long que cela. Et alors, elle prendrait la première navette à destination de la Terre, puis elle s'enrôlerait dans l'Alliance. Ce fut ce qui lui traversa l'esprit une énième fois, alors que ces lourdes paupières recouvraient à présent ses yeux.

* * *

Elle se demanda d'abord si quelqu'un n'avait pas laissé brûler la viande, mais l'odeur était si nauséabonde, qu'elle abandonna rapidement cette idée. Appuyée sur ses deux bras, elle venait tout juste de se réveiller, après une brève sieste. La fumée qui avait envahi sa chambre, lui piquait à présent les yeux, tandis que sa gorge la démangeait. Son premier réflexe fut de placer sa manche devant son nez, toussotant à petits coups. Elle se redressa de façon à pouvoir atteindre la poignée de la fenêtre, qui céda assez facilement sous la pression exercée par sa main droite. Sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, Cathy s'était empressé de retomber sur ses deux jambes. Derrière la porte, un vacarme assourdissant résonnait jusqu'entre les murs de sa chambre, un véritable remue-ménage. Sa mère était-elle prise d'une de ses folies passagère, déplaçant à nouveau les meubles de place.

Avec précaution, l'adolescente avait entrouvert la porte, elle n'avait tout simplement aucune envie d'être confrontée à sa mère furibonde, du moins pas tout de suite. Un coup d'œil dans le couloir, lui assura qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle avait beau être têtue parfois, elle ne l'était pas encore assez pour aller à l'encontre de sa nature même de biotique, à savoir son besoin insatiable de nourriture. Son objectif était d'atteindre la cuisine, ce sans se faire remarquer. Une barre énergétique serait alors sa récompense, elle en profiterait pour s'assurer que rien n'était en train de bruler. Cathy constata que le bruit s'était calmé, cela l'encouragea davantage à continuer son cheminement. Elle se dirigea ainsi vers l'origine de tout ce tapage.

Dans le séjour, elle découvrit avec effarement un véritable champ de bataille, des meubles renversés, un vase brisé à même le sol, son contenu répandu un peu partout. Bien trop stupéfiée pour bouger, Cathy a mis un instant à se ressaisir. Le choc passé, elle tâcha de se frayer un chemin entre les débris. La seule fois où un pareil incident s'était produit, était le jour où elle avait tout simplement perdu la maîtrise de ses biotiques, après une stupide dispute. De nombreux objets avaient alors volé un peu partout, remuant tout le salon. Mais à moins qu'elle ne souffre à présent de somnambulisme, elle ne pouvait pas en être responsable. Un passage rapide dans la cuisine, et elle constata que l'odeur fétide ne provenait pas d'un quelconque morceau de viande. Ses jambes la portèrent un peu plus loin, au-dehors. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne prit pas la peine de se chausser, déambuler pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche ne l'avait jamais gênée. Le soleil tapait sur sa peau, aveuglée, son bras droit était venu se placer au-dessus de son visage. Ses yeux scrutaient le sol pour plus de visibilité, apercevant son ombre, puis une autre. L'adolescente s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle devina alors distinctement le pourtour d'une arme pointée dans son dos.

* * *

Catherine gardait obstinément les lèvres serrées, tentant de réprimer cette idée de rébellion qui la gagnait. Sa tête la lancinait après un violent choc, une crosse d'un pistolet abattue sur le sommet de son crâne. Sa vision était comme troublé par ce sang qui s'écoulait depuis son front jusqu'à son menton. Elle luttait pour demeurer éveiller, ayant visionné bien assez de films dans sa courte vie, pour savoir qu'il était préférable de ne pas perdre conscience, après un tel coup. Elle avait eu la réponse à sa question. L'odeur de brûlé ne provenait définitivement pas de son logis. Un grand feu crépitait à tout juste quelques mètres d'elle. Un parfum immonde en émanait, et ses flammes aux coloris étranges s'élevaient dans le ciel. C'était un avertissement_, « voilà comment vous finirez, si jamais vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif »_. Elle tachait tant que possible d'en détourner son regard, mais ce feu ardent avait vocation à attirer l'œil.

Imaginer ce qui pouvait en être le combustible, lui paraissait être la pire chose à faire. Elle repoussait cette idée au fin fond de son esprit. Un incendie s'était déclaré sur la colonie, il gagnait toujours davantage de terrain. Et ravageait tout sur son passage, réduisant à néant le travail de toute une vie pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle avait reconnu ceux qui la retenaient captive. Des butariens, deux paires d'yeux, le constat était sans appel. Très certainement un groupe d'esclavagistes, comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans ce système. La travée de l'Attique incarnait une zone idéale pour ce genre de cartel. Cathy comme ses parents en avaient toujours parfaitement eu conscience. On s'apaise pourtant, en se disant que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres. À ses côtés, d'autres colons agenouillés, des visages qui lui étaient familiers, mais qu'elle n'osait observer, car ils étaient pour elles bien trop marqués par la peur. Et elle-même, devait surement refléter cette crainte, bien qu'elle tenta de se convaincre du contraire.

Ils étaient largement surveillés, par une bande de cinq butariens armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce qui ne leur offrait pour ainsi dire aucune échappatoire. Ceux-ci leur lançaient des regards méchants. Ils formaient un petit groupe de quelques otages, assis à même le sol et les mains liées dans le dos par des menottes holographiques. Il n'y avait pas trace de son père, de sa mère, ou de son frère, ni même d'aucune autre personne de sa famille. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les dernières images du domicile familial dévasté. Ses jambes commençaient à présent à s'engourdir, dans cette position inconfortable. Tout son poids reposait sur ses chevilles, alors qu'elle se tenait accroupie. Et quand on demanda soudainement de se redresser pour reprendre la marche, elle vacilla légèrement. La circulation sanguine avait brusquement repris, ainsi il lui avait fallu un instant avant de ne plus ressentir cette sensation de picotement. Elle fit attention de ne pas tomber, ni même de quitter les rangs, car un gêneur était toujours passible de recevoir une balle dans la tête pour bien moins que cela.

Le paysage défilait autour d'eux, Cathy s'octroyait le droit de lever la tête et d'observer. On entendait des cris au loin, parfois plus proches, puis des détonations. La population était matée en ce moment même, les maisons, les champs continuaient de se consumer sous ce soleil ardent. À sa position dans le ciel, l'adolescente jugea qu'il devait être 15h00 déjà. Ses pieds s'écorchaient sur le gravier, lui arrachant quelques plaintes. Elle se maudit alors, de ne pas avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures. La marche ne fut pas longue, on les arrêta à un croisement, entre deux allées habitées. Un butarien semblait tenir le rôle de contrôleur, ainsi il passa entre les rangs, pour examiner chaque visage. De temps à autre, il posait sa main droite sur l'une des épaules, et le détenu était alors emporté à une autre extrémité, escorté par deux esclavagistes. Le groupe fut ainsi divisé en deux, et Cathy à nouveau entraînée sur le chemin tracé par les innombrables allées et venues des colons au quotidien.

Elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Pourquoi ainsi les séparer, cherchaient-ils à réduire leur effectif au maximum, diviser pour mieux régner ? Ce qui diminuerait encore davantage toute occasion de soulèvement. Ou avaient-ils besoin des colons à des fins différentes? Rien ne la rassurait, ni les cris perpétuels, ni l'atmosphère environnante, et encore moins leur façon d'agir. Qui contrindiquait toute réelle volonté, ou du moins nécessité de les maintenir tous en vie et indemnes. N'étaient-ils pas plutôt là pour assouvir une quelconque pulsion morbide, pour asseoir leur supériorité et rependre la douleur. Cathy en vint à cette conclusion, si elle espérait un tant soit peu pouvoir s'échapper, elle ne pouvait demeurer ici. La tension était palpable, elle restait à présent aux aguets, à la recherche de la première ouverture possible.

Le groupe stoppa à nouveau, le décor ne lui était pas inconnu. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas un seul lieu qu'elle n'eut pas connu, sur cette planète. Une vaste place, encadrée d'arbres de différentes variétés, des plantations entretenues avec soin, c'était ici le point central de la colonie. Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer sous un dédale d'arbustes, Catherine apercevait à présent d'autres formes humaines dans le lointain. Sa gorge se noua, quand elle comprit alors ce qui se tramait. Tout un rang serré, les genoux baignant dans la vase, et une rangée de têtes baissées, un peu plus loin derrière des hommes armés, qui pointaient leurs fusils. Un peloton d'exécution, la jeune fille sentit ses jambes se dérober, ainsi on l'avait conduit à une mort certaine. Le groupe fut ralenti, face à quelques vents de contestations, ils avaient tous compris ce qui les attendait. Et d'aucun n'avait l'envie de subir ce sort. On donna alors des coups dans les rangs, pour les faire avancer.

L'adolescente obtempéra, non sans lâcher quelques jurons au passage. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter cette rangée, devant-elle. Non seulement, on avait décidé de les éliminer, mais en plus de cela, il fallait leur infliger l'exécution de leurs voisins, proches et amis. Quand les détonations commencèrent à résonner, Cathy ferma les yeux. Elle était entraînée par les autres colons, aussi n'avait-elle pas besoin de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Un à un, ils devaient sans doute tomber comme des mouches, et instinctivement elle cherchait à ralentir le pas. Les butariens les attrapaient violemment par les épaules, puis les agenouillaient de force. Quand vint le tour de Cathy, celle-ci ne put se contenir et opposa une certaine résistance. Il en fallut plus de trois pour parvenir à lui faire mettre genoux à terre. La panique la saisissait de tout son être, son corps tremblait de part en part, secoué par une série de spasmes. Quand ses yeux quittèrent le sol, pour observer un peu plus haut, elle croisa un regard. Un regard bienveillant et chaleureux, horrifié et stupéfié, d'un bleu foncé presque noir. Elle reconnut sans peine sa mère, Hannah, en face d'elle et à tout juste quelques mètres.

L'une comme l'autre, elles comprirent. Sa mère ne tremblait pas, elle la fixait à présent, obstinément. De même qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir son regard. Ainsi, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur sa mère, sur ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant en ce monde. Elle vit alors son visage se décomposer, passer par toute une palette d'expressions. La peur, l'effroi et la colère, elle saisit pourquoi lorsqu'on l'agrippa brusquement par les cheveux.

« Celle-ci est agitée, mieux vaut la tenir », entendit-elle.

Elle fut incapable de fermer les yeux, fixée sur le visage de sa mère. Elle sentit tout juste le canon de l'arme positionné directement sur sa boîte crânienne.

« Cathy, vas-t'en ! »

Elle avait hurlé, dans un même temps qu'elle s'était redressée. L'adolescente la fixa, incapable de réagir. Un butarien asséna un violent coup à Hannah, qui se plia instinctivement en deux sous la douleur. Catherine fut incapable du moindre mot, du moindre geste, sa gorge était sèche, son corps ne répondait plus. **« **Tu vas la fermer!** », **elle sanglotait tout bas, la tête enfouie dans la boue. Le butarien dans son dos à tirer un seul coup, une seule détonation, le temps s'est alors stoppé.

Un sentiment indicible l'a gagné, un froid glacial s'est d'abord emparé d'elle, laissant place à la colère. Une rage sans nom qui la poussa à se relever. L'enfant laissa exploser ses biotiques, sans aucune retenue, une tempête bleue s'abattit. Tous furent éjectés et projetés contre le sol, les feuilles bruissaient dans les arbres, arrachées pour la plupart. Dans cette véritable tourmente qu'elle avait provoquée, l'adolescente se fraya rapidement un chemin, courant à en perdre haleine. Toutes ses pensées la quittèrent, ce qui importait alors, était de courir.

* * *

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait foulé cette herbe fraiche, jour après jour sous ce même soleil. Il lui sembla que le monde avait changé autour d'elle. Ce décor qu'elle connaissait par cœur, chaque versant de chaque rivière, chaque prairie, rues, allées, arbres… Tout cela se retournait à présent contre elle. Ce soleil incandescent qui pointait au-dessus de sa tête, lui brûlait la peau. Les chaleurs harassantes de l'été ne semblaient cependant pas l'atteindre. Ce tapis verdoyant traitre, sur lequel elle glissait sans cesse, manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler de tout son long. Ces multiples branches qui lui barraient la route, et ainsi la ralentissaient considérablement dans sa course. Le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à présent, laissant place aux ténèbres, dans lesquelles elle aurait bien moins de visibilité.

Quelqu'un s'était lancé à sa poursuite, elle le savait. Cet écho qui résonnait toujours plus proche, atténué par le son de sa respiration saccadée, en était la preuve. Elle ne pouvait ainsi courir indéfiniment. Tantôt, elle se voyait obligée de ralentir, ou même de s'arrêter, quand le souffle lui manquait et que son corps lui disait non. Il fallait alors se tapir dans l'ombre de quelques buissons, puis repartir. Elle ne pensait à rien. C'était l'instinct de survie qui avait pris le dessus, elle ne faisait qu'y répondre. Elle n'avait plus songé à sa mère, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse. Il y aurait un temps pour cela, mais pas maintenant.

À la sortie d'une forêt, Cathy déboula face à une rivière dont le courant était assez fort. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que d'y glisser les pieds, faisant abstraction du froid. L'eau exerçait une certaine pression sur elle, pesante, il lui fallait fournir d'importants efforts pour continuer d'avancer sans tomber. La rivière lui monta jusqu'à la taille, après quoi l'adolescente en avait parcouru plus de la moitié. Elle en ressortit davantage exténuée et trempée en plus de cela.

Le courage lui fit continuellement défaut. Bien souvent elle manqua d'abandonner, rien ne l'encourageait à continuer. Ses vêtements poisseux lui collaient à la peau, et les plante égratignée de ses pieds la faisait souffrir. Ce milieu lui était à présent inconnu, il faisait sombre à cette heure déjà tardive. Et dans l'obscurité, elle peinait à distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient. Un ennemi aurait pu surgir de nulle part, qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Elle était peut-être en quête d'un trou, ou d'un faussé, dans lequel elle pourrait se terrer sans peine et attendre un je-ne-sais-quoi, qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Naguère elle se pensait solide, courageuse et forte, mais aujourd'hui elle se trouvait pathétique.

Elle marchait dans un champ, et ne dissociait pas comme à son habitude, les différentes graminées qui le parcouraient. Un petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre son frère et elle, afin de tester mutuellement leur connaissance en la matière. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément entre ces épis, qui montaient bien plus haut que sa tête, à plus de deux mètres. Une variété très spéciale de blé, que l'on avait développé et génétiquement modifiée, afin qu'elle soit plus rentable et productive. Cathy vagabondait pour ainsi dire. Elle pensa à comment sa mère moulait les grains de blé, dont elle tirait sa farine. À son frère qui coinçait un de ces épis entre les deux pages d'un bouquin, pour agrandir la collection de son herbier personnel. Ou encore John, ou plutôt papa, sa façon de l'appeler variait. Quand il partait au lever du jour, pour s'occuper de sa prochaine récolte.

* * *

Un bruissement l'interpella, et dans un sursaut incontrôlé elle se redressa, puis se retourna vivement. Ses yeux parcoururent le paysage, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, se trouvant aux aguets. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, soulagée bien trop rapidement, un butarien furibond sortit d'entre les broussailles. Catherine fit un pas en arrière, une brindille craqua sous son pied, et les deux adversaires échangèrent un même regard. « Salle petite morveuse » Grommela-t-il, avant de se jeter sur elle, sans faire de cérémonie.

Elle tenta dans un premier temps de s'échapper, mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Elle se débattit alors de toutes ses forces. Ses poings partaient d'eux-mêmes, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un vieux réflexe. Ils s'étaient écrasés à terre, et maintenant ils roulaient à même le sol, réduisant à néant quelques épis de blé. Quelques coups violents lui furent portés, et le butarien en reçut tout autant de sa part. En tout cas bien assez, pour le déstabiliser un instant, et permettre à l'adolescente de se dégager de son emprise. Mais il entreprit alors de revenir avec bien plus de force. Agacé par cette lutte stupide, qui lui coûtait plus de temps et d'efforts que toute autre chose, il décida d'en finir sans bavure.

Catherine sentit qu'il s'était levé, voyant qu'il cherchait à présent à s'emparer de l'arme, qui siégeait dans l'étui qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle bondit une fois de plus sur lui, et le plaqua au sol avec violence. Elle tenta alors de s'emparer du revolver. Les mains s'agrippaient les unes aux autres. Tandis que l'on essayait de faire glisser quelques doigts, et de rompre une poigne tenace. Le butarien ne cédait pas, il opposait au contraire une résistance admirable. Cathy qui le dominait toujours, en vint à jouer des poings, un coup, puis encore un autre. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à regagner un peu de terrain, la gamine s'accrochait davantage à la vie. Une maladroite frappe biotique assénée au butarien, lui laissa le temps d'attraper l'arme.

Mais il se redressait encore, il se relevait toujours, comme s'il avait été immortel. Sans réfléchir elle appuya sur la gâchette, plusieurs coups partirent. Et même quand elle fut tout à fait sûre qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle continua avec obstination. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait d'achever son premier homme (butarien, façon de parler). Alors elle laissa tomber le pistolet à terre et elle-même avec. Elle se recroquevilla contre le tronc d'un arbre, puis elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. Cathy attendit, attendit longtemps, avant de recevoir une réponse à ses plaintes.

« Ça va aller ma petite, ça va aller » Lui murmura-t-on tout bas… enfin.


End file.
